Walking In A Winter Wonderland
by I know okay
Summary: This is a completely ridiculous idea that wouldn't leave me alone. Learn how Harry and Draco are accidentally, or on purpose, married by a snowman. HPDM slash. Mostly fluff and sweetness. Rated T only for two boys kissing, but that's it.


**Walking In A Winter Wonderland**

 **AN:** _This is a completely ridiculous idea that wouldn't leave me alone._ _Learn how Harry and Draco are accidentally, or on purpose, married by a snowman._ _If you want to know the lyrics you will have to look them up as I cannot post them here. Almost everyone already knows this song though. I'd highly suggest you look up who wrote the song and why. It's actually quite a sad story._

 _I meant this story to be silly and ridiculous. It turned out much sweeter than I ever expected._

 _If I made any mistakes let me know and I will try to correct them._

 **DISCLAIMER:** _Clearly I own none of the characters, although the idea is entirely my own._

 **WARNINGS:** _None. Mostly sweetness and fluff._

Harry and Draco were looking at a sea of white all around them. The bitter cold kept trying to seep through their cloaks and warming charms. Everyone was dumbfounded at the severe weather and abrupt climate change. Only magic could do this. There was at least a meter of snow on the ground that they had to wade through. England shouldn't be this cold in August. Muggles were confused and wondering what could have done something that drastic in the middle of summer. The two had been sent out by the Head Auror to see if they could find the culprit.

Harry knew, somehow, this was his fault. The cold started on the last day of July, his birthday. He remembered dreaming about Draco, his Auror partner and his best friend; and wondering what it would be like to touch his pale skin, so much like snow, and if it would be just as cold, or as fiery as his own.

He still kept in touch with his best friends Ron and Hermione. After everything that happened between them nothing would take that bond away. However, now they were adults. Ron and Hermione lived kilometers away from England in Australia and had their own kids to worry about. Harry thought his friendship with Draco actually ran a little deeper after the rocky start of them becoming Auror partners. He also knew he'd never once been attracted to Ron and Hermione. Every day was a struggle to hide his desire from Draco.

"In the meadow we can build a snowman and pretend that he's Parson Brown…" Harry continued singing the lyrics to _Walking In A Winter Wonderland_. That's what this looked like even if it was summer. Harry even built a snowman with his wand, with the round body and a few charmed features with magic.

"Potter, what, in Merlin's name, is a _parson_?" Draco asked incredulously, answering Harry's question if he'd ever heard the song.

"It's like a Muggle priest or something," Harry replied, without really quite knowing the answer. His family went to church, but they thought he was too much of a freak to attend. Harry also thought they didn't really believe in any of it either, but it made them look better and more normal to their neighbors. If they did surely they wouldn't have treated him the way they had.

"He'll say, "Are you married?" And we'll say, "No, man, but you can do the job while you're in town,"" Harry continued singing, not entirely sure why this song had stuck in his head. There were so many others about snow and being cold. He was a bit irritated that it wouldn't go away.

Draco gave him a funny look and said, " So parsons can marry people?" Draco took out his wand and changed Harry's snowman to look like a real man, but still cold, and completely white, almost silvery. Harry snorted. Of course it was, this was Draco.

"Yes, I suppose they can," answered Harry, nonchalantly. Right now he would like nothing more than to take Draco's hand in his and swing it back and forth. His fear be damned, he was a brave Gryffindor and would do it no matter what the outcome. He brushed his hand close to Draco's own and as he didn't pull away he took a deep breath and went for it. Harry couldn't relieve his desire to know what Draco's skin felt like as both their hands were encased in gloves. He was encouraged though as Draco didn't pull away, although he did give him a sidelong, considering glance.

"Hello," someone called out. Harry looked all around him, as did Draco, looking for the owner of the voice. There was no one there and nothing but a blanket of dazzling white as far as they could see, like they were in a snow desert. "Hello," they heard again and this time Harry noticed the snowman that looked far too real was speaking to them. He blinked and blinked again. Draco stiffened at his side and he could see from the corner of his eye that Draco's mouth was agape.

"What…" Harry began before being interrupted.

"How?" Draco nearly shouted.

The snowman gave them both a confused look and then stuck out its hand and greeted them with, "I'm Parson Brown." How, in Merlin's name, did a snowman speak or know manners or anything else?

"You're Parson Brown?" scoffed Draco, looking around to see who was playing a practical joke.

"Yes?" the snowman said, a little unsure.

"Prove it," Draco replied.

"Well… I suppose I could marry you," he said doubtfully, then with more confidence answered, "Yes, I will marry you and it will be official."

Harry and Draco looked at each other and burst out laughing. Just because Harry fantasized about Draco that didn't mean he ever thought anything would come of it. As far as Harry knew Draco never dated anyone; ever. Draco always claimed that was because he had been a Death Eater; so he didn't even try as he didn't want to set himself up for the rejection he knew was coming repeatedly. Harry sobered at that thought. He knew Draco had become an Auror because he never wanted another child or teenager thrust into a war the way they were. Draco had come to realize as an adult that although he was responsible for his actions he should never have been in a war in the first place. If his parents hadn't made their choices it was possible it never would have happened. If his parents weren't threatened maybe he wouldn't have made his own that he regretted and would always have to live with. As far as he was concerned he would do whatever it took to keep a child as safe and innocent as long as possible.

Harry tilted his head and considered Draco. No matter what Draco thought of the whole thing it might be the only time he ever got to get married, even if it was ludicrous. He said, "Draco, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Then he raised their clasped hands and kissed his through his glove.

Draco blinked at him in shock for a few moments, his beautiful, stormy grey eyes flashing, then shrugged and said, "Yes, I will." Harry was still unsure if Draco thought this was one cosmic joke, but he'd cherish it anyway.

Parson Brown, the snowman, clapped his hands happily, and snapped, "Great." As he did so many roses, narcissus, and lilies formed in a circle around them. They were still all sparkling white and made from snow, but they were still beautiful and meant something to each of them.

The snowman began the ceremony with all the typical trite vows that Muggles say at weddings. Draco seemed confused by some of them, but soldiered on. When the parson got to the 'have and to hold until death do you part' Draco kicked up a fuss and argued that's not how it went. "You are with your spouse for eternity, not until death," Draco explained at Harry's lack of understanding his ire. Harry nodded and went along with the change in words. It's not like this was a real wedding, not even as much as he wished it so.

As the snowman was going to end the ceremony Draco requested a bonding ceremony that wizards and witches used. Harry was a bit curious what the difference was. The snowman lifted his arm, a wand made of ice raised- and Harry wondered where in the world he got it- and bound their wrists together. Draco turned towards him and started speaking, "Harry, you are the best friend I've ever had. I will always love you for that. You have protected me from harm from others, and myself, on multiple occasions. I will always love you for that. You are kind, sweet, intelligent, and funny. I will always love you for that. You are beautiful inside and out, no matter what happens. I will always love you for that." Draco seemed sincere in his words and Harry hoped he actually meant them. Harry repeated the same vows exactly, unsure if it was actually supposed to be that way or whatever they wanted to say. He didn't want to take any chances and ruin the moment.

"I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may kiss your husband," the parson said a little too gleefully. Harry frowned at that, but leaned forward and touched his lips to Draco's. After all, this might be his only chance to do so, and it might be the only time either of them ever get married. As their lips touched Harry felt a chill go all the way down his spine, not in cold, but rather, in warmth. Draco was pale and his skin like snow, but there was fire beneath it that warmed Harry's soul. The kiss was soft and sweet and Harry wanted more of him, but he pulled back so as not to scare Draco away. Draco looked a little dazed and Harry realized they were both surrounded by colors in what looked like the aurora borealis. He supposed that was the magical part of the bonding and then stood in shock. It couldn't be, could it? This marriage was pretend, not real.

Draco breathed, "Harry, look." He had taken off his gloves and was examining his hands. There was the Malfoy signet ring on his right hand and on his left was a beautiful clear ring that looked as though it was made of ice. When Harry removed his gloves he noticed he had a matching one just like it.

"What is it made of, Draco?" Harry asked, thinking he'd likely know the answer to all the posh things. Draco shook his head in wonder.

"It's an ice diamond," the snowman informed them and explained, "It starts from ice and magic and your own bond form the strength. Your bond is like a diamond; unbreakable."

They just stared at each other wondering how that would change their future together.

All of a sudden the snowman shook himself off and out stood a real man, more alive than the snowman, but still far paler than Draco. Harry knew who it was immediately. He was known for playing tricks on people.

"I know who you are. You're Jack Frost," Draco exclaimed, pointing accusingly.

The man bowed and said, "The one and only." He turned to Harry and bowed accordingly. "Now that I've made your wish come true I think it's time you returned home and myself as well."

"Wait," said Harry, stopping him. "Will we ever see you again?"

He smiled, with twinkling bright blue eyes, and replied, "Of course. I come every winter." The next moment he was gone.

Harry awoke in his bed and stretched out. That had been an amazing dream. He wished it was real and all those things actually happened.

"Harry?" Draco questioned sleepily from his side and Harry turned over. They were both in Harry's bed, but also fully dressed for winter outside. Harry's eyes widened. "Did we actually get married or did I dream that?" Draco asked him.

Harry swallowed and replied, "I think we got married. Does it matter who married us legally?"

Draco shook his head no and answered, "If our magic accepted the bond then we are legally married."

"How do we find that out?" Harry was curious about that part.

Draco looked down at his hand and at Harry's and whispered, "Our rings." They were both still there and shone with different colors shining through as the light hit them. Harry remembered. The man said the bond was unbreakable.

Harry studied Draco for a bit and asked, "Will you stay married to me? I know these probably aren't the circumstances we envisioned for ourselves, but I would like to try." Harry knew he'd made himself utterly vulnerable to Draco, but it was his deepest desire and so asked for what he clearly wanted.

Draco closed his eyes, as if searching for the right words. It took him so long Harry thought he was trying to come up with the right words to get out of the marriage. Finally peace settled on his face and he opened his eyes. "Yes, I want to stay married to you. I've wanted to be with you more than anything for years and I never thought I'd get the chance." Harry thought his heart was going to soar right out of his chest in happiness. The two of them brought their lips together for the second time and savored the joy and happiness they felt as a newly married couple.

They both knew there would be difficulties starting a relationship this way. First, never having been on a date. Second, the wizarding world's shock. Third, their friends and families understanding and ire that they weren't there for the wedding. To them though, the wedding had been perfect. No one to talk them

out of it, to thwart their plans, or criticism from anyone. No, it was just the two of them and more beautiful than they could have imagined. They both hoped for more beautiful, magical days to follow as they fell even more in love with each other. Their magic spun around them as they continued to kiss, weaving their wishes and desires into their future.

The end.


End file.
